


The Whispering of the Stars

by kitsunanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is mentioned, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Galra Keith (Voltron), He might appear in later chapters, Lotor is good, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunanne/pseuds/kitsunanne
Summary: Everything in Shiro's life was going relatively well. Well, as well as it can be considering that the Garrison's golden boy has been divorced for a year and missing companionship. It by chance he happens to be introduced to Lance's cute friend. Even more coincidence that he happens to be the only human/galra hybrid to have ever existed.Keith is in need of a mate. Between his schooling and working with the blade he hasn't had the time to find someone he likes. It's especially hard since no one wants to get with someone that looks like a purple space cat. He wasn't expecting to meet the one he wanted at the Garrison party he was dragged to. He wasn't expecting Shiro. Nor was Shiro expecting the fire storm that is Keith.He wasn't expecting to fall in love.But with trouble brewing in space will their relationship be able to last?





	1. Chapter 1

Space was infinite. It seems to go on forever. There's no end to it. That being so the stars were always constant as were their beauty from Earth. As was the trouble that brewed in the universe. It was only twenty-five years ago when the Galra invaded Earth. Their technology paled in comparison, and they were overpowered. That was when the Alteans arrived to help the rebels. They shared their technology which helped the resistance. However, it was when Emperor Zarkon died that the rebels and the Alteans were able to take advantage of the situation. With the help of their new allies, The Blade of Mamora they were able to push the Galra forces out of Earth. However, the witch, Haggar disappeared during this time. With mistrust among the humans towards the Galra race it wasn't until much later that citizenship was granted to Galra that wished to live in peace among the humans. It was during this time that Zarkon's son, Lotor took the thrown.  
The Alteans, Galra, and humans met where they discussed alliance negotiations and all were able to come to an agreement. Even with that being said and done no one forgot what the Galra had done. The Galra knew they had a lot to answer for and much to fix. Not all the planets were ready to forgive what the Galra have done. It was for this reason that the Blade took charge and with the help of Lotor they transitioned the empire from being bloodthirsty terrorists to being able to live among other species in peace. The Blade created a faction to help planets previously under Galra rule. It was a sort of humanitarian relief faction. They helped provide resources and transition the planet so they had their own leader before moving on to the next planet and repeating the process.  
Regardless, there was still tensions between the Galra and humans. Both sides were hoping that something would happen that could show that both could live and thrive together. That's why all were surprised when a former Garrison captain and a senior member of the Blade met and fell in love. They lived in the desert away from prying eyes. It was even more of a surprise when they had a child. A son that was a galra/human hybrid. However, he bore more features from his galran mother than he did of his human father. He was the proof that their kind could coexist and that the alliance could last. That their alliance was not a mistake. It was seeing this that Alfor moved forward to gather the other planets and made the Coalition. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and his friends go out for lunch. Adam and the divorce are brought up. They talk about Shiro being mopey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting back into the swing of things since it's been a while since I actually wrote anything. Keith is mentioned in this chapter. He won't appear until next chapter. As I progress I plan to make the chapters longer. I have to get a grasp back on my writing style.

The halls were bustling as the cadets were rushing to their next class. The day outside was sunny and beautiful. Shiro was in his office sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork. He sighed rubbing his temples trying to ward off the incoming headache. A knock sounded at the door.

“Come in.” Shiro called out.

A young man with short cropped brown hair and tan skin entered. “Shiro! My man! Just the person I was looking for!”

“What can I help you with Lance?” Shiro asked ths Cuban.

“If you could get Iverson to stop breathing down my neck for two minutes that would be great. I've got to go down to the lab and run a few things by Pidge and Matt. Thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to get some lunch. Heard from Allura you haven't been out of the office since you stepped in here this morning.”

Shiro smiled sheepishly. “I’ll agree to all of that. Just give me a few minutes to finish this form.”

Lance nodded. “Alright! I’ll see you in a few! I’ve got to drop these off.” The Cuban said lifting the papers in his hand.

Shiro nodded with an amused smile as the tanned male left the room. He then turned to got back to work signing off on the document he was working on. When he finished he set his work aside. Grabbing his jacket he walked out the door and headed to the lobby where he would meet Lance. As expected when he arrived a sandy haired male and female were both there with Lance. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, don’t look at me! I had nothing to do with this. These two invited themselves.” Lance explained as he pointed at the Holt siblings, who were both in a lab coat.

Matt grinned at Shiro. “We haven’t had anything since breakfast so we thought we’d join our friends for lunch.”

Pidge nodded in agreement as she adjusted her glasses. “Besides we need to let the coding for the new engine process before we can do anything else.”

Shiro chuckled in amusement. “Alright let’s go.”

“So where are we going?” Matt asked as they left the building and piled into Lance’s car.

“I was thinking of stopping at Sal’s.” Lance said as he pulled out from parking and onto the road.

“Sounds good to me as long as I get food and coffee.” Pidge said absently as she fiddled with the radio.

“Don’t you have enough coffee?” Matt questioned his sister.

She turned back to look at him with a serious expression. “Do you want to stop me from drinking coffee? You remember what happened last time, don’t you?”

“What happened last time?” Lance asked as he turned his car down the road.

“She hacked his computer and withheld him from doing his work until he lifted her ban from coffee.” Shiro explained.

“She also barred me from seeing N-7 and sent Rover into my office to destroy my desk!” Matt exclaimed with a pout.

Lance cackled. “Damn Pidge! You should have recorded it all!”

“I have a video of Matt’s reaction saved to Rover’s hard drive.” Pidge said with a smirk.

“You said you deleted that!” Matt pouted.

“I lied.” Pidge grinned mischievously.

“Let’s continue this inside. We’re here!” Lance announced as he pulled over and put his car in park.

The four of them slipped out of the car. The restaurant itself was a decent size. It wasn’t too big and it wasn’t too small. The building was painted red with a sign in the window showing it was open for business. The sign on top of the building had the name of the restaurant being Sal’s. Upon entering the building they were greeted by a hostess with long blonde hair wearing a short black skirt and white blouse.

“Welcome to Sal’s. How many to be seated?”

“Four.” Lance answered as the hostess picked up four menus.

“If you’ll follow me to your seats.” She said leading the four of them to a table in the back near a window.

She set down the four menus as the four friends piled into the booth.

“Your waitress will be with you shortly.” The hostess informed them as she turned and left the four.

The four of them opened the menu to look through and decide what they wanted. Once decided they each closed the menu one after the other. It was at that moment that the waitress appeared. She had blonde flowing hair and tan skin.

“My name is Carly. I’ll be your waitress today. What can I get you?”

“I'll get a cappuccino with a shot of espresso.” Pidge requested. “Along with your rib dish.”

“What sides would you like?” Carly asked writing everything down.

“I'll take the potatoes with the bread sticks.” Pidge said handing over her menu.

“I'll take a pepsi with your stake dish with a baked potato.” Lance said also handing over his menu.

“I'll take a water with a hot dog and a side of mac n cheese.” Shiro requested.

“I'll take a mountain dew with a grilled cheese and tomato soup.”

Once they all handed over their menus the waitress informed them she'd be back shortly with their drinks. After she left the four friends started to chatted among themselves.

“You guys hear about the party the Garrison is throwing?” Lance asked casually. “Heard they're opening it up to the other races living on Earth.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses. “Yes, this will be the first time they let the Galra attend an event outside of anything for business or military related.”

It was common knowledge that the Garrison threw a party every year to encourage the alliances and to celebrate Earth's freedom. It was a mostly political stunt since it was usually diplomats and members of the Garrison that attended. This year they were branching out to encourage intergalactic mingling. As well as a political move to strengthen the alliance between Earth and the Galra. It's why they've decided to allow them to attend this year.

Matt nodded. “You bringing Allura?”

Lance grinned. “I wish. She'll be attending with her father since it's kind of a big deal for her since being the princess of Altea and all. Thought I'd see if Keith wanted to go since he's never been to one of these before.”

Pidge paused and looked over at Lance. “Keith as in your friend Keith Kogane?”

Lance nodded furiously. “Yeah, besides mullet needs to meet people and stop being so emo.”

Matt snorted in amusement. “Isn't he the half galra kid?”

It was common knowledge of who the Kogane family was. Commander Krolia was a frequent visitor with Kolivan to the Garrison being as they were both the chosen representatives for the Galra. Krolia married a former Garrison operative, Tex Kogane twenty-two years ago and then they had a son, Keith Kogane. It was big news for the longest time. The Kogane parents kept their son out of the spotlight as much as they could. The only thing that was that big was Shiro’s divorce with his ex-husband, Adam a year ago. Being Captain of the Atlas had its downs as much as it had its perks. For one was that his life and what went on in it was always everyone's business.

Shiro smiled at his friends. “Well, I'm sure he'll enjoy himself.”

“He better!” Lance said as the waitress came back and dropped off their drinks before leaving once again.

“Do you think he'll let me take a sample from him?” Pidge wondered aloud.

Lance looked at her and snickered. “He would probably hiss at you.”

Pidge pouted. “But do you know how fascinating his DNA has to be!?”

Shiro chuckled. "I don't think he would appreciate someone asking to stick needles in him toget his DNA for science."

"I guess you're right..."

Shiro shook his head as Pidge and Lance began to bicker with each other. Matt nudged Shiro causing him to startle.

“What?” Shiro asked wondering what his friend wanted.

“How have you been considering the Adam situation?” Matt asked tentatively.

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “As well as any divorce. We both agreed to just take our things and part ways.”

Matt nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I know that from what was all over the TV and radio stations. But _how_ have you been? You’ve been a bit down lately.”

Shiro opened his mouth to argue when Matt put his hand up to stop him. “Hear me out. You may be able to hide it from everyone else, but man you can’t hide how mopey you’ve been from me.”

“I haven’t been mopey.” The older man argued.

Right as Matt went to retort the waitress appeared and set their food on the table and asked if they needed anything else before disappearing again. Lance and Pidge both immediately dig into their food.

“Geez guys slow down before you choke.” Shiro scolded with a chuckle.

It was still amusing that he had to tell them this years later after working together for a few years now. Pidge stuck her tongue out at him after swallowing her food. Matt was about to remark about Pidge’s action when Lance cut in.

“I heard you've been mopey. What's going on?” The Cuban asked his friend.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Shiro huffed in exasperation.

“Seriously?! You only throw yourself that indepth of work when you're upset or mopey. So which is it?” Pidge pointed out matter of factly.

Shiro sighed when they all just looked at him expecting an answer. “I miss living with someone.”

“What?” Lance asked, confused.

Shiro sighed again. “I miss waking up next to someone. I miss going to bed knowing that when I wake up they'll be there and I'll get to spend my morning with them before I go to work. I miss coming home to someone and having someone I can just hold without a reason.”

“That was grossly sappy, but I understand what you're saying.” Pidge said taking a sip from her glass.

“So what you're saying is you either need a boyfriend or to get laid.” Matt said with a grin.

“Matt!” Shiro exclaimed causing the other to cackle.

“Have you been celibate since the divorce or something?” Lance asked aloud.

Shiro blushed. “That’s not exactly something I want to talk about.”

“Yes, please don’t. I can live without hearing about Shiro’s sex life nonexistent or not.” She said adjusting her glasses.

“Alright. Let's just eat and head back to work guys.” Matt said with amusement. The other three agreed and quickly finished their meal before paying for their food. Afterwards they piled back into Lance’s blue Sedan. He started the engine backup and sped back to the Garrison. Matt smiled and patted Shiro on the back.

“Don't worry you'll find someone that will love you as much as you love them one day.” He assured the older male.

The Japanese man smiled at his friend in return. “Thanks, Matt. I'm sure I will. Who knows they might be at the Garrison's party.”

The sandy haired man laughed. “Stranger things have happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron story so go easy on me guys. I apologize that this was so short, but this was just to set the ground work of what led up to what the setting will be. So I hope this was okay. The next chapter will be longer and where it all begins. Normally I do more than 400 words in a chapter.


End file.
